No Fear
by BritannyEvans
Summary: ONESHOT Um retorno que pode virá de cabeça para a baixo em Konoha, principalmente se uma médica não sabe lidar com seus novos sentimentos...


Oi, tudo bom? Espero que gostem... Sempre gostei muito de escrever, então... Como sou inexperiente nessa área de expor para outras pessoas, podem me criticar, dar sugestões a vontade!

Um beijo!

p.s: Se realmente gostarem, posso desenvolver esta história... Se não fica como one shot! :)

* * *

Tenho dias cansativos, difíceis, agoniantes e cheios de dúvidas. Respirações boca-a-boca, gazes, curativos complexos, costuras, cirurgias... Escolher lidar com pessoas é um caminho muito difícil, além de eu ser uma ninja também sou médica, e a regra é clara: sou a ultima a entrar em qualquer batalha ou... Bem, não importa mais.

Faz algum tempo, em que eu não saiu de Konoha para lidar com missões, todos ficam achando que eu devo voltar a treinar, sair um pouco desse hospital, fazer qualquer coisa para relaxar e ainda dizem que tenho cheiro de gente doente ou idosa. Melhor que ter cheiro de saquê, não é?

Prefiro evitar. Odeio guerra. Odeio tudo que tem a ver, odeio o fato que meu melhor amigo é portador da Kyuubi, odeio mais ainda o fato que ele simplesmente não cansa de me dar forças e esperanças. Eu já desisti dele. Do Uchiha mais novo, que teve o azar de ter o clã extinto. As vezes, me pego antes de dormir em que fico pensando, será que fracassamos? Não somos fortes o suficientes para fazer parte do seu mesmo time? A desculpa seria que ele foi um garoto que presenciou o clã inteiro morto pelo irmão mais velho? Não. Essa desculpa é esfarrapada, sabe o por que? Naruto. É. Naruto nunca teve a sorte de pelo menos ter a chance de conviver com uma família de verdade, de ter pais atenciosos, uma mãe carinhosa que lesse para ele antes de dormir, um pai extraordinário que ele chamasse de herói, ou um irmão genial. Ele nunca teve isso, e além disso, teve inúmeras pessoas que lhe odiaram por portar um demônio, eu fui uma dessas pessoas, sinto vergonha disso até hoje. Ele foi sozinho durante muito tempo. E mesmo assim, por inúmeros motivos pelos quais ele poderia ter fugido da vila, se tornado cruel, frio e ambicioso por poder, ele simplesmente não fez. Ele é a pessoa mais idiota que eu conheço, o mais engraçado, companheiro, e ele consegue mudar as pessoas. Ele não tem nenhuma linhagem sanguínea como o Sharingan. Mas o seu maior dom, é ser persistente e não desistir de ninguém.

Eu o admiro muito. Eu aprendi a amar o Naruto, eu não sei muito bem lidar com esse sentimento, mas eu me sinto muito segura ao seu lado e ao mesmo tempo tenho vontade de lhe esmurrar até desmaiar.

Eu ainda amo o Sasuke, verdadeiramente. Ele já se importou algum dia com seus amigos, um dia. Sinceramente, eu senti um embrulho no estomago quando ele tentou matar o Naruto inúmeras vezes, inclusive a mim. Aquele garoto que um dia se jogou a frente do Naruto contra o Zabuza, morreu. Ele não existe mais.

Respiro fundo. Enquanto observo a chuva cair da janela do meu quarto, observo na mesa do meu quarto em que a foto do Time 7 ainda está lá. O time 7 apenas será uma lembrança.

Ouço a campainha tocar. Quem seria em um horário desses? Calço minhas pantufas, e vou em direção a porta.

- Sakura eu sei que está aí! - ouço a voz de Sai. -

Abro a porta e faço a cara mais desprezível do mundo, quero dispensá-lo e dormir por algumas horas até o meu próximo plantão.

- O que foi Sai?

- Quanto mal humor. - me fita pensativo - Não sei se deveria estar aqui em uma hora dessas, mas um ex-companheiros seu esta desacordado e com ferimentos significativos no hospi-

Não pode ser.

Imediatamente passo por Sai o mais rápido possível. Sasuke? Ele voltou? Foi encontrado? Não me importo nenhum pouco se estou usando uma roupa de dormir ridícula, e pantufas coloridas. Quero ter certeza que ele está bem, por que mesmo se não estiver ou estiver, eu serei a responsável. Eu sou a segunda melhor médica de Konoha, consegui ultrapassar Shizune, e Tsunade-sama me designaria para tal cargo sem ao menos pensar, eu preciso estar lá.

Naruto o trouxe! Ele está fora de Konoha faz algumas semanas... Sinto meus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas. Finalmente o Naruto cumpriu sua promessa, mesmo que em inúmeras vezes eu tenha lhe dito para esquecer, ele cumpriu. Sinto meu coração bater tão forte, eu não sei se é a emoção de saber que o Naruto fez tudo isso por mim, se arriscando, sendo perseguido e quase morto. Ou se, é pelo fato que finalmente ele estará aqui.

Ao chegar ao hospital, que está com pouco movimento pelo horário. Vou imediatamente a minha sala, procuro em meu armário o meu jaleco para pelo menos me cobrir, não tinha tempo para vestir roupas secas, enxugar os cabelos ou a pele.

Passei pelos corredores desesperada, procurando por ele. Quando ouvi a voz de Tsunade, fui em direção aonde me guiava, e dei de cara com ela encostada a parede conversando com Kakashi-sensei. Eles me fitaram surpresos.

- Quem foi o fofoqueiro? - perguntou irritada - Por que o Naruto esta nocauteado no hospital, só se aque-

- Cadê o Sasuke-kun? - perguntei aflita -

Kakashi trocou olhares com Tsunade-sama.

- Calma Sakura. O Naruto e ele estão bem.

- Eu preciso vê-lo, agora! - disse nervosa -

- Sakura! - Tsunade chama a minha atenção super irritada - Acalme-se! Como você pode entrar no hospital nesse estado deplorável? Você pode pegar um resfriado, e a ultima coisa que precisamos é de uma médica descuidada!

Abaixei a cabeça. Meu corpo tremia, mas minha mente só pensava no Sasuke. Por que? Naruto também está no hospital, e a única coisa que eu consigo pensar é no bastardo do Uchiha. Sinto as mãos quentes de Kakashi-sensei em meu ombro.

- Sakura... Eles estão bem, quando o Sasuke acordar, você poderá vê-lo. - levanta o meu queixo delicadamente -

- Eu sei Kakashi-sensei... Eu... só queria ter certeza que não é um sonho. - sinto meu corpo fraquejar -

- Você está tremendo Sakura, precisa se aquecer.

- Sakura, eu lhe ordeno que vá para casa, tomar um banho e dormir! Amanhã você pode visita-los, se é que lembra que o Naruto também está na mesma situação que o Uchiha. - conclui Tsunade em resmungo, dando as costas a mim e sumindo nos corredores -

Nunca a vi tão irritada comigo. Será que a minha obsessão a incomoda tanto? Ela sabe que eu o amo, mas de uns tempos para cá eu evitava ao todo custo saber, lidar ou perguntar sobre ele. Estava seguindo a minha vida. Agora que ele esta aqui, minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo.

- Obedeça-a. - disse Kakashi soltando meus ombros e me encarando -

Assenti.

_Horas depois_

Mas não adiantou muito. Simplesmente não dormi. Tomei banho, fiz uma refeição, me deitei, li livros médicos, mas os meus pensamentos eram outros.

E as 7 horas da manhã estou aqui no hospital, esperando que a enfermeira me desse o número do quarto do Sasuke. Eu nem ao menos pedi o de Naruto, mas ela me informou que fica em frente.

Andei devagar pelos corredores, como se a cada passo fosse um novo desafio. Senti um enjoo terrível no estomago, queria vomitar. Quando enfim, cheguei em frente a porta do seu quarto, e a abri. Meu coração bateu forte que nem tambores, senti os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem todo, uma excitação, um medo e um alivio.

Ele realmente está aqui. Com inúmeros curativos, arranhões, hematomas, inconsciente mas de qualquer forma ele está aqui. Seu coração está em um ritmo perfeito. Sentia meu rosto doer pelo meu sorriso. Sinto uma vontade, de tocá-lo, sentir sua pele macia na minha.

Toda aquela aflição, raiva, magoa... Sumiram por um instante. Ele está vivo, sadio, sem nenhum membro danificado, ossos quebrados. Está ótimo.

Solto um suspiro tão aliviado, todo aquela tensão que estava em minhas costas foram amortecidas com sua respiração e expressão tranquila. Ponho a mão no coração, e fecho os olhos, agradecendo por _tudo_.

* * *

Reviews! Espero que tenham lhe agradado, não sabia muito como finalizar... O que acharam dessa Sakura? Ela está com um turbilhão de emoções ein, acho que muitos esperam que ela caia de amores como sempre pelo nosso vingador... Mas posso mudar muita coisa por aí, estou com algumas ideias... Uma possível continuação se for ao gosto dos leitores. Mandem reviews, fico muito agradecida!

Beijos queridos!


End file.
